Bingo events
'Rules' Clear the songs on your bingo to earn Kumacarons which you can exchange for event prizes. Current scout cards give you a bonus on earned Kumacarons. 'How to acquire points' Clear the bingo by playing songs and meeting the requirements you need to clear them. By clearing songs and clearing the bingo cards you'll get Kumacarons which can be traded for event prizes. Current event scout cards, including Replublishing Scout cards will give a bonus on Kumacarons. You can only get a certain type of Kumacarons per bingo. If you play the WILD bingo you'll only get red Kumacarons, if you play the POP bingo you'll only get yellow Kumacarons and if you play the COOL bingo you'll only get blue Kumacarons. 'How to play' *Click on the event banner to get to the event page *Green Button: Event rules and event notice *Yellow top left Button: See the point rewards list *Blue Button: Stop the current bingo. Stopping the bingo costs you 10,000 coins, unless you already cleared 3 fields on your bingo, then it's free. *Yellow middle Button: Start a bingo *Yellow top right Button: Go to the event shop *Purple Button: Go to the song selection *Red Button: Start a song *STEP UP!: Pay two discs to double the amount of points you get. Every other step up costs one disc. It doesn't have a time limit and only works for one bingo, not all three. If you stop the bingo the step up effect will be lost too. It only boosts the points gotten from completing missions and the whole bingo. Click on the yellow button in the middle to start a bingo and choose a difficulty for it. *Blue Button: Easy *Yellow Button: Normal *Red Button: Hard 9 randomly generated songs will show up in your bingo. Your goal is to clear them all. However, each song has specific requirements which you'll need to meet to be able to clear it. You can see those requirements in the bottom left if you click on a bingo field. Some requirements include: *Get a combo of x on this EASY/NORMAL/HARD/EXPERT song *Get a score of x on this EASY/NORMAL/HARD/EXPERT song *Clear this song x times There are also songs marked with a 4人チーム. For those songs you have to play with a team of four to be able to clear it. Bingo fields marked with the logo of an unit are fields where you have to get a specific amount of score to be able to clear it. You don't have to get that amount in one go, but you have to play the songs of the unit whose logo is shown. If you're ready to play click on the red button in the event screen and you'll be directed to the song. Choose a fitting team to play your song. The little Kumacaron icons under your cards will show you the bonus you'll get. 'Bingo Missions' 'Event shop' If you click on the yellow button on the bottom right in the event page you'll go to the event shop. You can see your current amount of Kumacarons on the top. The very first four options you can buy are the guaranteed event LE. The following boxes guarantee the event SR, then the event N, and then a box where you have a 10% chance to get the event LE/SR/N, as well as other prizes like EXP Kumas, candy, lollipops and premium tickets. If you click on the purple button you can see everything that you can get from each box. Category:Events Category:Game Guide